Alola Achoo!
by Kekepikapika
Summary: Kukui spends the day with Rockruff due to sudden dizziness and fatigue caused by sleep deprivation. Cute sickfic strictly for entertainment! No rough comments please. -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! I hope you like it.**

It was a early saturday morning in the Alola region, very early. The sun had barely risen past the horizon.

Ash slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Time to go Pikachu! We don't want to be late!" Ash called out to his yellow partner who wasn't quite finished with his breakfast yet. "Let's go." he hurried, anxiously jumping at the door.

Pikachu gobbled up a good portion of food, nearly choking, then rushed to Ash. "Pika-Pika!" He greeted him. Rockruff got up and walked to the kitchen from his doggy bed, then looked in the food bowl that him and Pikachu shared. There was hardly anything left for him!

Kukui also walked into the room from the hallway, "What's with all the commotion...?" he yawned, stretching out his arms. "...It's kind of early, isn't it...?" To Kukui, they were both being very loud. He had just woken up from his seat at the computer.

"Heh, sorry..." Ash gave him a sheepish smile. "Kiawe, Lana, and I are going to do some early morning training today and we're really excited. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi-ka!" Pikachu said, pumping a fist in the air. "Pikachu!"

"This early, huh?" Kukui smiled tiredly, then winced in pain when the two figures blurred from his vision. "Ugh..." He suddenly swayed to the side slightly before placing his hand on the edge of the kitchen counter to catch himself.

"Professor!" Ash, Pikachu, and Rockruff rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" They all looked very worried.

Kukui pinched the bridge of his nose. "Y-...yes, Ash... I'm fine." He sighed heavily as his vision returned to normal. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all."

"You sure?" Ash had never seen something like that happen to anyone before. Ever.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine." He let go of counter and playfully pulled down Ash's hat over his eyes. "Maybe it was a head rush?"

"Hah-Hey!" Ash laughed.

The Professor took cautious steps into the kitchen. The dizzy feeling hadn't quite left yet. "You wouldn't want to keep Kiawe and Lana waiting, would you?" He said, pausing to look back at him.

"But,... Professor Kukui-" Ash started.

"Go on, Ash. It's fine." Kukui picked up a mug and attempted to fill it with some juice, "Like I said-," but dropped it due to another wave of dizziness. The mug shattered, splashing juice all over Rockruff. He had been following Kukui into the kitchen to observe him. The Professor sighed, "Sorry Rockruff..." Rockruff whined sadly, the drink was very cold.

"I don't think you're fine..." Ash said, watching Kukui clean up the mug shards.

Professor Kukui picked up the last piece and walked to the trashcan. "That could've happened to anyone..." He then threw them away. "There."

"Uh, Professor Kukui..?" Ash said, pointing to his hand. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" Kukui looked down at his hands. He wasn't very careful handling the broken mug. There were small cuts on each. "Oh..." He said, frowning at the blood seeping through them.

"I'll go get some bandages." Ash went to the bathroom and picked up the first-aid kit. "Here you go." He said, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Kukui hadn't felt any pain at first, but now his hands were beginning to sting. "Just a second, Ash. I should probably wash my hands first." He walked over sink and proceeded to wash his hands with cold water, because the hot water made his hands hurt worse. "There." Kukui then went over to stand on the opposite side of the counter and showed Ash his hands. "All clean."

"Oh,..." Ash looked helplessly at him. "Um..?"

"What?" Kukui asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well,..." he looked from one hand to the other. "Now, I can't tell where the cuts are."

Kukui also looked. "Oh,...yeah. That is a problem isn't it?" Ash nodded. "Well, I could do it myself if-"

"I can do it!" Ash interrupted, smiling enthusiastically. "I just don't know where they are."

"Haha, okay. Just keep in mind that Lana and Kiawe may be waiting on you." Kukui laughed. "Here," he pointed to his palms. "That's where the cuts are. There's a big one across the middle, too."

"Okay." Ash used a bandage roll to cover Kukui's hands. It took about ten minutes for him to finish. "There, I'm-...done-... Professor Kukui...?" Kukui had just been staring at the counter the entire time. "Professor?" Ash waved his hand in front of him.

"...!?" Kukui jumped a little, sending a chill throughout his body. "Uh..Yes...?"

"Maybe I should stay here..." Ash said, putting his hand down.

"Nah, it's fine Ash. I'm just a little... out-of-it today." He smiled, surprised by the great job Ash did with the bandages. "I'd hate to deprive you of your time." Ash gave him a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms. "Alright,...um-you just go...and, if you're worried about me, just come back later...?"

Ash shook his head. "I can't, I promised Mallow I'd try some of her new recipes this afternoon."

"Hmm,..well. I guess that is a problem..." Kukui said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ash sighed in frustration, trying hard to think of a solution. He folded his arms again. "Hmm...

Pikachu did the same. "Pi-ka..."

Kukui walked around the kitchen island and over to Ash, trying hard to balance since the room began swaying again, and turned stool to face him. Ash looked confused as Kukui laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." Ash opened his mouth to protest. "But..." He raised a finger. "You could leave one of your Pokemon here if you're concerned."

"Oh, right! That's a great idea! Okay, then I choose-" Ash looked to Rockruff, who had been trying to shake the juice out of his fur. "Rockruff! It's been with you longer than me, it'll do a great job."

"Arf!" Rockruff exclaimed, wagging his tail. He accidentally flicked some juice on them.

"Heh, sure." He shrugged. "Why not? All of what you said is true." Kukui looked outside. It was brighter now and the sun had risen a lot higher. "You should probably get going now, Ash. We've wasted almost thirty minutes."

"Okay." Ash jumped down from the stool, grabbed his bag and ran to the door. "Thanks Professor, see you later! Bye Rockruff!" He waved, then left, accidentally slamming the door.

Kukui cringed at the sound. He had been slowly developing a headache since he had walked into the kitchen. "They're so loud..."

"..arr." Rockruff whined, tilting his head is confusion.

Kukui looked at him blankly. "I think you need a bath."


	2. Chapter 2

Rockruff wagged his tail playfully. If he had to take a bath Kukui had to catch him first. "Rarf! Arf arf!"

"No, Rockruff. I not in the mood to play right now." Kukui said, attempting to pick him up. Rockruff moved away and continued the playful stance. "Geez..." Kukui, this time tried to catch him, but missed. Rockruff grabbed his hat and, from the countertop, jumped up and over him onto the floor. "Hey! Give me that!"

"Rrr-arf!" He growled, shaking the hat around. Kukui sighed, then smiled. "Ar?"

The Professor revealed a bright blue rubber ball from his lab coat pocket. "Here, Rockruff." He said, "you want the ball?" Kukui teased him moving the around to make sure Rockruff kept his eyes on it.

"Rarf-arf!" Rockruff ran to him, dropping the hat. He then sat at the Kukui's feet and waited for him to throw it.

"Okay, and-" He quickly scooped him up from the floor, "Gotcha!" Kukui laughed, tickling Rockruff.

Rockruff squirmed around in his arms, clearly enjoying the tickle. "Rrr-ra-ra-arf!"

"Okay, now let's get you in the bath. I don't want your fur to stick together." Kukui smiled tiredly, he had barely done anything and already felt awful. He carried Rockruff to the bathroom, holding one hand against the wall to balance himself. Kukui also felt faint, but ignored it thinking that it was due to him not eating breakfast. "..strange..." he muttered to himself. "...it's probably nothing.." He noticed that he had been feeling more and more strange by the minute.

"...?" Rockruff wondered why the Professor looked so serious. He noticed that he said something, but Rockruff didn't know what it meant.

Kukui continued to mutter to himself until his hand met part of the wall that seemed to move away from him. "Gah-!" Nearly falling over, he struggled to place both feet back on the floor. "Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just the door." He walked inside the bathroom, closing it behind him so Rockruff wouldn't wander off. He set him down, then knelt down to turn on the water in the bath, making sure that it was neither too hot nor too cold. Rockruff propped himself up against the tub to see. "Not yet, Rockruff." Kukui said as he poured in the soap. "This is to help clean your fur. It smells good, right?" He let Rockruff take a whiff and then took one himself.

"Rarf!" Rockruff loved the scent. It reminded him of berries.

"I'm glad you like it-" Kukui smiled, then sneezed. "Ah-choo...!" Bubbles flew out of the tub and into air. Rockruff jumped and chased after them. The Professor simply sniffled and rubbed his nose, "...maybe I'm just allergic to something..." Then began reading the back of the bottle.

Rockruff was far too fascinated by the bubbles to watch where he had been going and fell into the tub, splashing water all over Kukui.

Kukui gasped. Suddenly becoming soaked was not a very pleasant feeling.

"Hnn..." Rockruff whined, lowering his ears. He didn't mean to splash him.

"I-it's okay, Rockruff. Consider it getting even." Kukui said, referring to the incident that has Rockruff in the bath in the first place. "I'll change after you're cleaned up. "A-a-choo!" Kukui shivered. "L-let's make it f-fast, 'kay?"

"Arf-rarf!" Rockruff agreed to sit still to get it over with.

"Great." Kukui scrubbed him with a special pokemon brush several times, applying shampoo in between each. Sneezing a few times as well. He then gave Rockruff one final rinse and lifted him out of the bath. "A-achoo-!" Kukui accidentally sneezed on him. "Sorry-" Rockruff tried to shake it off. "Ack! No Rockruff-Rockruff you're still wet! Stop!"

Rockruff stopped and began to wag its tail happily, panting. Amused by Kukui's expression which was a pitiful smile full of wavering frustration. It was very funny.

"Aww, Rockruff..." Kukui grabbed towel and dried his fur. "N-n-now everything i-is wet. Including me." He removed the towel to reveal a now very fuzzy puppy. "Pfft-Hahaha!" Rockruff was now the one who looked funny.

"Ar..?" Rockruff shook to return his fur to normal while Kukui got a fresh towel for himself. He also used the same towel to wipe down the walls and clean the floor, all the while muttering to himself again.

"There." He picked up the towels and drained the tub. "Aa-choo-!" Kukui sniffled, rubbing his nose. "I need to change out of these wet clothes. Its fr-freezing in here..." He managed to speak through his chattering teeth. He attempted to stand for the first time in about 20 minutes and felt the headache that he thought had left him return stronger than before.

Rockruff pawed and scratched at the door. He had become anxious, walking in small circles, ready to leave the bathroom and get some breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything because of Pikachu.

"Please don't do that..." Kukui threw the wet towels in a hamper and opened the door. Rockruff ran out and went straight to the kitchen. Kukui turned the other direction and went into his room, stopping in front of the bed. "Haven't u-used that thing in a while..." He let out a shaky sigh due to his uncontrollable shivering.

Rockruff walked in after noticing the Professor hadn't followed him, but went unnoticed since Kukui was too busy looking through his dresser for dry clothes.

"Hmm..., where did I put those other shorts?" Kukui rummaged further through one drawer and opened another. "I could've worn them all.."

Rockruff walked behind him and sat down. "Rarf!"

"Ahh-!" He turned around, clutching his chest. He looked down and saw Rockruff happily panting and wagging his tail. "Achoo! D-don't do that!" Kukui scolded, picking up the clothes that he dropped.

"Arrr..." Rockruff whined.

"I know you d-didn't mean to, but-achoo!" Kukui sniffled. "Man, I've got to change out of these wet clothes." He stood and began walking, but stopped when he noticed that Rockruff started to follow him. "Um,.."

Rockruff also stopped and tilted his head in confusion. "...?"

"Rockruff,...uh." Kukui coughed nervously. "I...usually change..by myself." Rockruff simply blinked at him. Kukui placed his hand on his neck. "Um, I'd rather you not..be here while I'm getting-um undressed."

"Hn..?" Rockruff whined. It wasn't a sad one though, he just didn't get it. Why couldn't he go too?

"You're not understanding this, are you?" Kukui sighed. "Okay-uh... You stay here and I'll go over there." He said, making a gesture towards the closet and went. Rockruff followed up until he got to the door. "I won't be long." Then walked inside.

"..." Rockruff waited patiently for what seemed like forever, which only happened to be around 5 minutes. He spent it lying in front of the closet door, rolling around and gawking at the interesting shadow that appeared from under it.

"There." Kukui sighed and opened the door. Rockruff fell inside since he had been leaning on it.

Rockruff noticed that Kukui had on a dark colored shirt. Kukui never usually wore one. At least, he had never seen him wear one.

Kukui stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for Rockruff to stand, then walked sluggishly to his bed. He flopped down face-first into a pillow and enjoyed the way his lab coat floated gently onto the bed. Rockruff jumped up and onto him, nearly giving Kukui a heart attack. He had begun to doze off and would have been asleep if Rockruff hadn't jumped on his back. Kukui pushed him off and looked at him with, lower than normal, half-open eyelids. "Let's take a nap..." He yawned. "Okay?"

"Rarf-arf!" Rockruff seemed ultimately delighted to back to sleep. He needed to catch up on the hours that he had lost from that morning.

Kukui winced at the sound. His headache made his ears sensitive. "Please, Rockruff... Don't be..so...loud...zzz." Kukui fell fast asleep.

"...?" Rockruff sniffed at his face and watched the slow rise and fall of Kukui's chest. "rrr.." He sighed, stretched, then yawned and curled up beside the Professor to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kukui woke to a strange noise. "Err...what is that...?" He sat up and looked around. "It's not the clock..." Kukui stared at it for a second, then acknowledged the time. "...noon." That strange sound came again. It was sort of like a bell to him. Kukui closed his eyes and fell back into his previous sleeping position. He laid there for a few moments before his eyes suddenly flew open. "Wait-" He shot up fast, scaring Rockruff awake. "ITS NOON!?" The bell sound once more. "Oh no, he can't be here! I haven't even started yet!" Kukui ran out of the room and down the hall, slowing down a little when he began to feel dizzy. "How could I not recognize the doorbell!?"

"Rarf-raf!" Rockruff didn't hear anything before and hardly knew what he was talking about, then ran out behind him.

There was a light knock on the door along with the ringing this time once Kukui reached the door. "Sorry for the wait-" he opened it. "I'm here!"

"My goodness, Professor!" Principal Oak stood in the doorway. He had planned to discuss an important document regarding information on regional variants with Kukui. He was almost shocked by his appearance. "Are you alright? And, are you wearing a-a shirt!?"

Kukui looked down at the dark colored shirt he had on. "Uh-Yeah, I had just gotten a little cold."

"Hmm..." Principal Oak looked him over. Kukui hadn't even bothered to fix his bun and had deep dark circles under his eyes. He also noticed his bandaged hands, but didn't ask about them. "I could come back tomorrow if you'd like. You look as if you haven't been sleeping well."

"Well,..." Kukui sighed, "I had been staying up late a few nights this week doing research." Kukui stepped aside. "Why don't you come inside."

"Alright, but you should get plenty of sleep this afternoon or you'll become as dazed and hypnotic as a-Drowzee!" Principal Oak mimicked the cry of said pokemon then stepped in.

"Sure, but I'm afraid I don't have what you came for..." Kukui said.

Principal Oak knelt down to pet Rockruff. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked hard at the floor. "I meant to get them-I really did but,...it seems like I can't find any of my documents on Alola's regional variant pokemon."

"Oh, well that's fine Professor." Principal Oak stood and turned to him. "Don't look so sorry. It truly seems like you haven't been feeling yourself today."

Kukui sighed, "yeah, that's true. I'm not usually this exhausted."

"Maybe you should lie down?" Oak suggested.

Kukui shook his head. "Me and Rockuff had been napping when we heard you at the door."

"I see,... but yet you still seem so tired." Principal Oak thought for moment. "This reminds me of something I once read. It was about sleep deprivation and how it affects people. Just a few moments ago you said that you had been staying up late all week?"

"Well, yes..." Kukui slipped hands into his pockets. "I have a terrible habit of sleeping at my desktop..."

"You'll catch a cold Professor." Principal Oak waved a finger at him disapprovingly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, I've heard it before." He said shamefully. "I said the same thing to Ash a few days ago." Kukui recalled waking Ash while watching him and Rotom's favorite detective tv show.

"Then maybe you should take better care of yourself, hm?" Principle Oak walked back to the front door. "I'll leave you to get some rest and maybe there's a chance I'll see you later. Bye for now." He gave one last wave then opened the door and left.

"Bye..." Kukui sighed, he wasn't sleepy anymore, just exhausted. His headache also hadn't shown any sign of leaving. Kukui flopped dramatically on the couch. "What's the point of being tired if I can't go back to sleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Arf! Arf!" Rockruff discovered that the Professor forgotten to clean up the puddle of juice that spilled earlier.

He had been wandering around and stumbled upon it when he sniffed his way into the kitchen.

"Ugh..." Kukui shifted his position and shielded his eyes from sunlight that shone through the windows in the room. He had used his left arm for this while his right arm lay across his chest. "What's the matter Rockruff...?"

"Grr-arf!" Rockruff pounced at the puddle creating spattered juice patterns.

"Hmmm..." Kukui frowned as he listened to the strange sounds that were coming from the kitchen. "I hope it's not making a mess..." He then became distracted by a sudden warm feeling on his arm. Kukui thought back to what Principal Oak said to him about catching a cold. "Well, I was sneezing, but only because my clothes were wet at the time... And, my immune system might have been weakened due to my lack of sleep... Now a fever...?" Kukui pondered for a while before sighing heavily. "...maybe I do have a cold."

"Arf!" Rockruff jumped onto Kukui causing him to jerk forward, sending him into a coughing fit. Rockruff walked into the living room after hearing the Professor say his name, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you do that!?" Kukui half yelled, struggling to return his breathing to normal. He then paused when he felt liquid seeping through his shirt. "Oh Rockruff-You didn't!"

"Arr..." Rockruff whined, backing away slightly.

"How could you! -wait..." Kukui sniffed his shirt. "Juice...? Where'd you get this?"

Rockruff jumped down and ran around in circles. "Grr-Rarf! Arf-Rarf!"

"So easily amused aren't we?" He watched as Rockruff made an attempt to tackle his own tail, then proceed to bite it. Kukui stood slowly, but even that did nothing to prevent the dizziness and fatigue that followed. "Alright, Rockruff. Where's the mess?" Rockruff gave him a loud bark, then ran back to the kitchen while Kukui followed. Upon arrival he noticed a puddle of red liquid by the fridge and recalled the incident from earlier. "Oh yeah,...that's right. I guess I forgot to clean this up."

"Grr-raf!" Rockruff splashed in the puddle again, creating even more mess.

"Having fun?" Kukui asked sarcastically, earning a hearty bark from the pup. "I'll probably have to mop the whole floor. And give you another bath." He shuddered at the thought. Kukui didn't want to get splashed again. "Aa-choo!"

"...?" Rockruff looked up at him, then suddenly sneezed.

"Don't you get sick too, Rockruff." Kukui said to him. He allowed his shoulders to droop. "You'll hate it."

"Rarf!" Rockruff returned back to splashing.

Kukui sighed at the now horrifically spattered kitchen floor. "I'll get the mop..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kukui fell back onto the couch, completely exhausted after having to mop the kitchen. He had also given Rockruff his second bath, not to mention change his clothes due to him being splashed again. Kukui suddenly felt a little nauseous and recalled that neither he nor Rockruff had eaten anything that morning. He gazed at the ceiling wearily. "I'm not very hungry..." He mumbled to himself, then turned to Rockruff who had been resting on the floor. "You hungry Rockruff?"

Rockruff jumped up and wagged his tail excitedly. "Rarf-arf!" Food sounded good right about now. He was starving.

"Shh-!" Kukui hushed, surprising Rockruff. "I'll get you something to eat, but please try to stay quiet. I have an awful headache." Although, it felt more like a migraine now. Rockruff gave a small nod and continued to wag his tail. "Thank you." He sluggishly gave Rockruff a pat on the head, then got up and walked to the kitchen. "Let's see. I'll give you dry food today." Just thinking of canned food made Kukui even more nauseous. He then poured some for Rockruff. "There you go."

"Arf-" , Rockruff had forgotten about Kukui's headache and saw that he winced slightly. He didn't want to hurt the Professor, but how do would he thank him without barking?

"I thought you were hungry Rockruff." Kukui said, pushing the bowl closer to him. "Don't you want it?"

Rockruff smiled. He now knew how to thank him. Kukui tilted back slightly as he stepped towards him, giving Rockruff a strange look. Rockruff then surprised him by giving him two gentle doggy-kisses on the cheek, then proceeded to eat.

"Oh..." Kukui sat dazed for a moment, a hint of red how risen in his face not only from his fever, but from the thought of how sweet Rockruff could be. He never found himself thinking about how much Rockruff really cared about, or even appreciated him. Kukui watched him eat for a while and felt kind of hungry himself, but didn't want to eat. "Hungry, but not hungry... Empty, but also full..." He mumbled, looking at the dog food. "..still nauseous."

Rockruff looked at him curiously. "..?"

"Hm...?" Kukui noticed that Rockruff stopped. "What now?" He paused for a moment. "-no more licks. You have food on your face." He pointed to Rockruff's nose.

Rockruff went cross eyed for a second, trying to find it, then licked it off and continued to eat.

Kukui stood and yawned. "I'm gonna go lie down. Don't make a mess Rockruff." He began to walk to his bedroom, but stopped at the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Man, I really do look awful." He said to himself. Kukui looked at his hands, then continued to walk. "These bandages aren't helping either..."

Upon arrival, Kukui fell onto the bed. He laid on his back and gazed at the ceiling. "There's a lot of dust on the up there-ACHOO! ...ugh, dust..." Kukui allowed his eyes to close, the feeling of sleep was quickly approaching and he had no intention to fight it. Rockruff, having finished his food, jumped up onto the bed. Kukui felt as he sniffed his arm and torso, then climb on his chest to sleep as well. He didn't mind it much, or rather he was to tired to care and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I hope Professor Kukui likes this." Ash said as he walked out of the Alola marketplace. It was getting late and he needed to be at Kukui's house before dark. He rummaged through the bag he held and pulled out an orange box. "What do you think Pikachu?" His partner simply twitched his ears, gazing curiously at it. The box read 'Herbal Tea' in green letters. Ash recalled Mallow saying that it's helpful when trying to get to sleep or when you're sick. He figured it may help Kukui feel better. "I guess we'll find out when we get there, huh?"

"Pika-pika..." Pikachu nodded, then yawned. He sat in his usual spot upon his Ash's shoulder. It had been a long day for both him and Ash. Pikachu, right now, wanted nothing more than to get some rest. "Chaaa..."

Ash returned the tea to it's bag and gently pet Pikachu. "We'll be home soon buddy." They both gazed out at the sunset that blazed orange, reds, and pinks across the horizon. Also, stopping occasionally to enjoy a light breeze every now and then before reaching home. Ash unlocked the front door and made his way into the kitchen, placing the tea box on the island countertop. "Professor Kukui?" He looked around, then peered into the hallway. "I'm home." No reply.

"Pika-chu, Pika pi..." Pikachu noticed how quiet it was, wondering if there was even anyone there. "Chuu..?" He jumped down and wandered towards the hallway.

Ash scooped up his partner and walked further down. "Hello...?" He called, stopping if front of Kukui's room. "Huh, what's in here?" Ash opened the door and looked around. "So this is Professor Kukui's room," he spotted Kukui and Rockruff on the bed, "and he's asleep."

"Pika pika..." Pikachu whispered, looking up and giving him a slight nod before shifting his position. Ash's hold was quite comfortable and could easily allow him fall asleep himself.

"Let's get ready for bed, too. Okay?" Ash asked, but Pikachu had already dozed off. "Heh, I guess that's a yes then."

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Kukui suddenly woke in shock as he had feared that Ash hadn't made it home yet. From his lying position, he glanced towards the window to find that it had already become very dark outside. Rockruff had long rolled off of Kukui's chest and onto the bed, allowing him to sit up.

He noticed a light glimmer in the corner of his eye and, upon closer inspection, discovered that it was a mug that contained a warm substance. "This had to have been made recently..." Kukui thought aloud, making a mental note that it was warm and not hot. He took a cautious sip. "Tea? But, who...?" He looked around and figured out that he and Rockruff were not alone. Ash and Pikachu slept soundly beside them, resting underneath the covers. He gently brushed Ash's hair away from his face and lightly stroked Pikachu's ears. "Hmm, I'll have to thank them in the morning..." Kukui finished his tea, then returned to his previous position when lying down. He gave Rockruff a light scratch behind the ears before closing his eyes, yawning, "...Goodnight guys."

 **They all enjoyed a peaceful sleep. The End. I hope everyone who read this fanfic enjoyed it. Also, please review if you can, I love to hear positive feedback.**

 **Just to clarify, I DO NOT** **own Pokemon.**


End file.
